<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>我们仍然不知那夜在审讯室发生了什么 by legolasisfreedom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921296">我们仍然不知那夜在审讯室发生了什么</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolasisfreedom/pseuds/legolasisfreedom'>legolasisfreedom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gangbang, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolasisfreedom/pseuds/legolasisfreedom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>米达麦亚刑讯play抹布，联动ova87集食用更加。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>我们仍然不知那夜在审讯室发生了什么</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>非常ooc，是给朋友爽一下的，此处存档用，挂我也没用你不认得我</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>米达麦亚被推入刑房的时候，膝盖正好磕在石制椅子上。</p>
<p>冷汗当时就从他额上冒了出来，推他的凶手冷哼一声，关上了门。他深深地吐气，等那股尖锐的疼过去后才动了动膝盖，结果又引来一波疼。</p>
<p>行吧，他放弃了膝盖，坐在了椅子上，他得庆幸椅子的高度适宜，不需要他跳上去，不然下一波看守到来时，会看到一脸沉稳的准将腿却够不到地。</p>
<p>米达麦亚睡了一觉后也不知道时间，他猜过了傍晚，因为食盘放在他的面前，大概是考虑到他的军衔，提供的饭菜还有一点油腥。</p>
<p>肚子不合时宜地发出一声咕咕叫，蜂蜜头发的少将红了红脸，他小声对自己说话，“你可得给我老实点，别叫啦。”继续保持着原来姿势，闭目养神。</p>
<p>他能这么嚣张一方面是对自己有信心，另一方面是对罗严塔尔有信心。异色瞳孔的朋友一定会救他出去，他只用乖乖坐着等就好了。</p>
<p>可惜现实不如他愿。</p>
<p>餐盘收走后，比他高了半个身的健壮大汉穿着单衣走了进来，站在他面前。那种监狱里独有的气味和令人恶心的味道一同涌入他的鼻腔，米达麦亚不自觉地皱起了眉头。</p>
<p>光头大汉故作礼貌地介绍了自己，絮絮叨叨了半天自己的英勇事迹后又絮絮叨叨了半天，他只觉得好吵好烦，帝国军都是这样的人吗？可惜双手被拷在身前，不然他有把握在不惊动其他人的情况下逃出去。</p>
<p>来者看出了他的心不在焉，甚至从那副平淡的表情中读出了淡淡的不屑，这让大汉的精神得到了极大的满足。能审问高级军官的机会可不多，大汉可以称得上是佼佼者，他对这份工作可以说是相当热爱，并从中获益良多。这个人他之前了解过，年纪轻轻就位居少将一职，出身也只是个平民，而且现在惹怒了大人物，能不能从这里完整的走出去还难说呢。那么，无论他如何对待这个人，只要尽兴就好了……</p>
<p>“有很多人对我这项本领给予了高度的认同，经常被邀请到工作以外的地方去展示，可以说是兼顾了乐趣和实际的利益啊……”他恶劣地用鞭柄拍了拍男人紧绷着的脸颊，“有您这样的人在我的履历中补上出色的一笔，可真是个好材料。”</p>
<p>下一秒，带电的鞭子挥出，米达麦亚矫健的身姿已经做出了反映，而大汉比他要更娴熟地使鞭子换了一个方向，他没有躲过去，鞭子砸在他的背上。一开始并没有很疼，但被电流击过全身的感觉带来让他说不出话的刺激，他咽下几乎脱口而出的呻吟，感受到火辣辣的灼伤感遍布全身。</p>
<p>“噢？不错嘛，连叫都没有叫一声。”米达麦亚没有发现刚刚的一鞭甚至让黑银相间的军服都被扯开了一道缝，被大汉一览无余。他俯视着在倒在地上颤抖的男人，蜂蜜色的头发也随之轻轻摆动，在阴暗的囚室里是唯一的亮色，很适合被他抓在手中。这样的反映激起了他心中的施虐欲，不软绵绵的才有趣呢，到底要做到多过分他才肯大叫哭着求饶呢？</p>
<p>灰色的瞳孔瞪了回来，如此不甘心的隐忍模样，等到他露出了不堪忍受泣涕横流的样子，那一瞬间的变化，才是最精彩甜美的部分啊。</p>
<p>“你的话还真多啊……”米达麦亚的额头已经溢出了汗水，语气中仍然没有大汉想要的低声下气。</p>
<p>大汉本想挥鞭，而下一秒他似乎想到了什么新主意， 那硕大的头颅似乎也动了起来。他狰狞着笑容，利用自己的身高优势把蜂蜜色的囚徒堵在了墙角。</p>
<p>“少将阁下，请您记住，我叫哥蒙。”裁决者抓住了那灵巧的健将的腰，比他位阶高了十数层的长官像关在笼里的狼，行动受限，只能用尚且自由的腿踹过来。哥蒙早已料到他的举动，轻易地就将这个人面朝墙壁反压制着。</p>
<p>他们的距离近在咫尺，米达麦亚仍然在思索如何躲开下一波攻击，而令人毛骨悚然的湿润突袭了他的感官——是舌头，几乎比他大了一圈的男人用舌头在舔他的耳尖。他浑身泛起了寒意，军中自是有这方面兴趣的男人，不涉及公事时他尊重他们的选择，但当被迫的事情屈辱地发生在自己这个已经结婚的直男身上，只令他恶心想吐。</p>
<p>哥蒙利用刚刚被打出的缝隙轻而易举地撕开了少将合适的军装。半露出来的麦色肌肤虽然不比女人的细腻和柔软，却充满年轻鲜活的气息，线条分明的背肌因为他的动作而展出漂亮的色泽，他嘿嘿一笑，毫不留情地撕去剩余的部分。</p>
<p>质量优良的将官服如破布一样落在地上，白色衬衫和内裤还尚且完整，蜂蜜色的少将努力挣动着，衬衫的扣子纷纷崩开，他的声音低哑急切：“这么做对你没有任何好处，我的朋友马上就会来营救我，你难道宁可逞英雄也不要命了？”</p>
<p>“放心，”粗糙大手在他的腰侧逡巡，顺着衬衫下摆探入前方，肆意妄为地胡乱摸索着，哥蒙的气息在他耳边打转，“在他来之前，我一定能让你爽到求我操的更深一点。”他找到了年轻少将的敏感点就极富技巧地在那里徘徊，佐以舌尖的舔舐，而被他压在身前的男人见说服无果，就再也没说话，只是那紧紧握着的拳头昭示着暗流涌动。</p>
<p>“啊啊，米达麦亚少将，是下官伺候得不舒服吗？”落单的手已经向下摸到了要命部位，米达麦亚几乎无法忍受地想要躲开，两人紧紧贴合的身躯宣告了失败，男性生理本能地对挑逗做出反应，下流的笑声在耳边响起“看来少将只是嘴上不肯说，这里倒是很识趣。”</p>
<p>米达麦亚忍受着污言秽语，他在等，只要哥蒙略有一丝松懈，他敢保证这人定会倒在他脚下。当审判者企图从正面更好亵渎这位长官，米达麦亚立即将腿踢出，勾住哥蒙的脚踝，成功绊倒如巨山的男人。</p>
<p>囚房的动静很快就引来了早守在门口的贵族们，他们虽然因米达麦亚半敞衣衫，几乎不着片缕的样子小小的震惊片刻，随后露出了心怀不轨的笑容，几双眼睛心神领会，领头的男人瞥了一眼倒在地上的巨人，嗤笑出声：“你倒是很会玩，对少将阁下这样'优待'……”</p>
<p>“佛列格男爵，您何必特地来这种肮脏低贱的地方呢？”哥蒙谄媚地笑着，“下官的小小癖好而已，想必您不会介意的吧？”</p>
<p>“自然是不介意。”露骨的目光打量在米达麦亚暴露出的躯体上，佛列格男爵饶有兴致地羞辱此刻的手下败将，“平民能爬上这个职位，果然是靠着见不得人的法子……米达麦亚少将，敢问是哪一位提督对你青睐有加啊？”</p>
<p>“呵，猪也会说话了，用人类的语言，还挺聪明。”</p>
<p>几句话自然是把想看笑话的贵族惹毛了，一拳击出被灵敏地躲开，但被束缚了双手，终究是战力大大下降，蜂蜜色的少将被其他贵族压制，结结实实地挨了男爵两拳，不堪重负跪倒在地，呼吸颤抖，吐出一口鲜血，仍是一句都没有哼出声。</p>
<p>“不懂礼仪的平民就是要被好好教训。”男爵接过同伴递来的鞭子，顺势用鞭柄抬起那张脸，米达麦亚吃痛，嘴上不肯放松：“如果你真的有一点荣誉心的话，就把我的手铐解下来，同等条件比个高下。”</p>
<p>“我为什么要听一个失败者的言论呢？”男爵用手捏住气焰嚣张少将的下颚，目光在触及半藏在白衬衫后的嫣红时顿了顿，笑容暧昧起来，“既然少将阁下送上门来，不回点礼物似乎也不大好吧？”</p>
<p>读懂他眼中意味的同伴们了然一笑，他们将蜂蜜色头发的男人七手八脚地按倒在地，男爵不怀好意地在他挺立的乳尖上捏了一把，笑容放肆：“好敏感的身体啊，难怪能坐上少将这个位置，阁下的身子想必是比女人还要有趣吧？”</p>
<p>米达麦亚灰色的瞳孔瞪圆，难以置信，“我以为逞口舌之利便已足够，没想到你……”男爵甚至有一丝怜悯意味，啧啧了两声，“我该感慨一下少将阁下的单纯么？放心，虽然我不好那一口，但若是你跪下来求我，我自然会勉为其难地满足你。”</p>
<p>身身量颇高的壮汉此时已经来到男爵面前，“您若是不愿意让此等平民脏了您的身，就由下官来替您惩罚这不知天高地厚的无礼之人如何？”</p>
<p>佛列格男爵没有想太多，他此刻仍然只想要羞辱这个气焰嚣张还敢侮辱他的狂徒，同意了哥蒙的要求。</p>
<p>他的伙伴们仍然按着身材娇小的少将，身高筋肉的壮汉半蹲了下来，他抓住那头蓬乱的蜂蜜色头发，往自己的胯下按去。</p>
<p>扑鼻而来的是挡不住的膻腥味，米达麦亚皱紧了眉，勉强开口道:“你们现在停下来，我不追究，等下还能留一条命。”</p>
<p>“你以为你在和谁说话？”男爵扇了他一巴掌，他的脾气本就不是很好，“事到如今还没认清自己处境的是你吧？不知好歹的东西是需要付出代价的！”</p>
<p>“不过嘛，如果你表现得好，我们倒可以放你一条生路，哈哈哈哈……”不知是谁的手放肆地摸上那挺翘的臀，就像被吸住了一样爱不释手地流连，米达麦亚怒火中烧，从裤子中释放出的狰狞巨龙朝他张牙舞爪，哥蒙再次将蜂蜜色的头发拽起，迫使他因为吃痛张嘴喘息，趁这片刻时机将巨物塞进他的嘴里。</p>
<p>男人张嘴欲呕，被掐住性器而不得不乖乖妥协。仅仅是看少将这样屈辱的神情就几乎令大汉缴枪投降，他们巨大的身材差异营造出奇异的视觉刺激，巨龙在狭小的口腔里横冲直撞，米达麦亚眼角浮出水光，又招来贵族们的言语羞辱:“我们少将阁下，看上去爽的都要哭啦！”“含着男人的下面就有这么高兴吗？”“是天生的下贱吧？不然怎么连身体都兴奋起来了呢？”</p>
<p>米达麦亚闭上了眼睛，强忍着怒气和羞耻。再等一等，罗严塔尔就来了。他这么安慰着自己，选择了暂时的屈从。这幅乖巧的模样自然是让污言秽语增加，他不在乎，就当被狗咬了一口，畜生都不如的家伙不值得他再多费口舌。</p>
<p>但这种痛苦比他想的要难以忍受地多。贵族们似乎对他低眉顺目的样子更加不满，变着法的在他的身体上煽风点火，他下体唯一的布料不知何时被撕了开来，除了一件衬衫勉强挂在身上，其他地方都暴露无疑。更令他难受的是他身上不断动作的壮汉，模仿着性交动作插入抽出，他的嘴被撑到最大，长度和宽度都极为可观的东西在口腔的肆虐还不知足，几乎要冲进他的喉咙，米达麦亚忍不住地咳嗽起来，一瞬间体会到窒息的痛苦。</p>
<p>幸好巨人终于被快感刺激到开始射精，量大且多的液体带着腥臭味充斥口腔与鼻翼，他将半疲软的东西拿出去后，米达麦亚真正懂得了什么叫恶心:哥蒙将精液完全射入了他的食道，胃已经提前一步做出了反应，他无法忍受地偏过头去开始干呕，浑身上下都没了力气。</p>
<p>这幅样子落入贵族们的眼里自然又是一番嘲笑，男爵拍了拍他的脸感慨了一声尤物，他好整以暇看着大汉将手抚慰了几下少将因生理反应而挺立的前段，然后伸进了臀缝。</p>
<p>一瞬间，蜂蜜色头发的人浑身绷紧，他咬牙切齿地瞪着还想前进一步的人，目光凶狠地能穿透他的心脏，“给我住手！我是你的长官！”</p>
<p>这幅气势让在场的人都不约而同地停下了动作，而下一秒，贵族们哈哈大笑，男爵擦着笑出的眼泪，“米达麦亚少将，你居然还在摆架势吗？我们见过的将官不算多，但你这样用职位欺压的还真是头一个。”</p>
<p>同伴们议论纷纷，他们谴责看向壮汉。“你有没有用，女人们被睡过的不都爽的说不出话来吗？怎么少将阁下还有力气说话？”“快让他闭嘴啊！这种时候说煞风景的话，谁还有兴致做下去啊！”“那不一样，他不是强调自己是长官吗？现在长官像个女人一样被我们压在身下轮奸，那岂不是更有意思？”</p>
<p>米达麦亚被这些话气到怒火攻心，无奈他浑身有力使不出，这些贵族虽然都是绣花枕头，但至少压制别人的力气还是有。他眼睁睁看着壮汉一边赔不是，一边将手指伸进了那无人触碰过的禁地。那里又湿又热，甫一进入就有媚肉缠上来，紧紧咬住异物不放。大汉惊异道:“少将阁下可真会吸，我都要拔不出来了！”</p>
<p>米达麦亚偏过头去，紧紧皱着眉，牙齿咬着嘴唇，不肯让一丝呻吟泄露。异物入侵在疼痛过后，他感觉自己的身体在逐渐适应，身体内部似乎涌出一股渴求，在矛盾之中呼喊异物突破阻碍来到深处。他想要否认这种枉顾主人意志的快感而逐渐起反应的身体让他言行不一，只换来所有人更加猖狂的大笑。</p>
<p>笑声似乎催化了空气中凝结的热意，鼓励一般地让那根探入的手指在狭小的甬道里抠挖旋转，甚至滋滋出暧昧的水声，米达麦亚近乎绝望地咬着牙，他的尊严在这群畜生面前被撕个粉碎，唯一能祈祷的只有不知什么时候才会来的朋友。他能给自己留的唯一体面就是至少不要喊出声——可惜，第一个探秘者是位久经考验的惯犯，他熟练地寻觅到洞穴内最敏感的地方后就发起冲击，不断地揉捏按压，连绵不断的快感电流一般顺着脊柱直击大脑，让他不由自主地松了齿关，泄出一声哀鸣。</p>
<p>“少校阁下爽到叫出声了！”下流的讽刺仍在继续。米达麦亚的声音称不上动人，此刻更是被欲火弄的沙哑低沉。但只要看着他那副隐忍的模样，蜂蜜色的头发紧紧贴在额前，灰色的眸子失神地望着某处，眼中是湿漉漉的，和他的身体一样湿，就很难不勾起欲念。至少本来坚持欣赏风景的贵族同伴，决定加入这场饕餮盛宴中。</p>
<p>摸上那结实躯体的手从一只变为了许多只，他们好奇地跟着前人脚步探索，有的在那紧实有力的腰肢上打转，有的被他锻炼得当的胸肌吸引，富有意味的揉捏和抓弄，让那团饱满的乳肉从指尖溢出，有的直接伸出舌尖去舔舐那已经立起来的两点，时缓时急，时轻时重。这些花花公子在情事方面比米达麦亚这个规矩的老实人要懂得多，花样百出，几乎让蜂蜜头发的男人将嘴唇咬出了血。而最要命的那只手指仍在体内开拓，不知疲惫地进犯，它掌握了这个人深处的弱点，想要怎样折辱他都算是易如反掌。</p>
<p>米达麦亚只能在不间断的快感中抓住时机喘息，幸好没有人敢把舌头伸进他的嘴里，不然他宁可拼个鱼死网破。他被铐着的双手被举过头顶，按在地上，宛如案板上的鱼，张着嘴徒劳地呼吸着。那只在他体内肆虐的手指终于抽了出去，还没有等他长舒一口气，火热跳动的巨大物体已经抵在了他的股间，难耐地磨蹭着。</p>
<p>他想起刚刚进入喉咙都那个物事，忽然疯狂地挣扎起来，这群正沉溺在情欲中的庖厨被吓了一跳，男爵怒极反笑，将撕碎的内裤塞进了他的嘴里，威胁道:“老实点，我的少将阁下，你的屁股马上就要开花了，再乱动别怪我们无情，让你做一回古书上的太监！”</p>
<p>被威胁的男人近乎绝望地闭上了眼，这群畜生不仅要让他被狗咬，还要亲自观刑，甚至摆宴设席。有人将他的两条腿强硬地掰开，方便巨人行事。几番顶入无果，那一处再度被手指进入，沾着不知是哪里来的液体，伸进了两只手指。</p>
<p>米达麦亚恨不得当场昏死过去，也好过神智清明地看畜生发疯。探入他体内的手指不像第一次那样晦涩难通，抽插之间色气的咕叽咕叽声刺激了感官，等到初次承欢的地方已经能融入三指后，哥蒙将自己的巨龙探入腹地，长驱直入。</p>
<p>米达麦亚残存的白衬衫已经被汗彻底浸湿，连呼吸都因为疼痛颤抖着，无言的屈辱和悲哀山崩海啸席卷而来，他承受着痛苦和欢愉的混合物。被狗咬很疼，很疼很疼，他没了反抗的力气，眼角挣扎的水光失败地落入看不见的地方。而身上的人沉浸在极致的快乐中，未被开拓的禁地有一片沃土，识情趣地缠着它继续播种，这位身经百战的审判者游刃有余地轻轻顶弄着长官的身躯，换来的是长官从唇角泄出的破碎呓语。</p>
<p>“少将阁下爽哭了哟！”“果然是靠卖屁股爬上这个位置的吧！才这样就湿的一塌糊涂了呢！”“哈哈哈哈，果然是贱民，当上了高职也是下贱坯子……”嘲讽仍在继续，而受害者紧紧地握住了拳头，他承受着越来越大力的撞击，每一次都努力调整着呼吸，哪怕已经被情欲支配的巨人不管不顾地像要将他的腰折断一样用力将他的双腿折叠，大操大干起来，他都强迫自己大脑清醒下来，不要被畜生行为乱了心智。</p>
<p>他能想到办法……一定可以……他冷静地控制思维远离躯体，在这种局势下想出脱逃之法。而体内的硕大忽然进入了从未到达的深度——他被抱在了大汉怀里，重力加持使得深埋体内的物什直抵那一端点，因疼痛而萎靡的前段逐步抬头，他难堪地瞪视着违背意愿的器官，思绪被迫中断。极度的痛苦背后竟然是极度的欢愉，甜蜜的折磨让年轻的少将无法克制地溢出喘息，每一次性器都能抵到那个罪恶之源，米达麦亚雾蒙蒙的灰眼睛似乎让大汉感到了一阵心悸，掐着他腰肢的手变地温和了许多，不再一个劲地抓着他往下按。</p>
<p>但其他人就没这么好心了，例如在他胸膛上不知换没换的手已经开始变态地对那挺立的茱萸又掐又舔，几乎留下青紫的痕迹，甚至有人把那条鞭子拿了回来，关闭电流的皮鞭成为刺激情欲的最好工具，贴在他的腰上宛如蛇的身躯，黏腻恶心。米达麦亚驱使自己向面前这个人示弱，他哑着声音开了口，“帮我……解开……唔……”</p>
<p>他们距离近在咫尺，哥蒙看着怀里这个应当是被情欲支配了大脑的长官，与他相比称得上娇小的男人浑身上下都像是从水里捞出来一样，脸颊上泛起潮红，一呼一吸之间都沾染着色气意味。灰色的眼睛雾蒙蒙地看着自己，似乎是在哀求，让他不自觉想起了动物园里的小鹿，弱小而无助，连敌人都敢信任，只因为他给了他一口吃的。</p>
<p>他不能做主，这场盛宴的东道主兴致勃勃地等着他结束，藏在裤子里的东西也已经兴奋挺立了，而其余的人更是跃跃欲试，他没来由地泛起怜悯之心，连顶弄都温和了许多。</p>
<p>“好了没有？你不好我们怎么上啊？”男爵不耐烦地问他，他的同伴们起哄道:“要不就用一用这章嘴吧，说不定也和下面一样会吸哦！”</p>
<p>建议得到了采纳，米达麦亚被再次压倒在地上，嘴里塞入了不知是谁的东西。他的身体一上一下被攻陷着，其他地区也岌岌可危，那些呻吟被堵在唇舌之间变为闷哼，蜂蜜头发的男人被迫讨好地收起利齿，用舌头和口腔取悦着施暴者。他仍没有放弃，用湿漉漉的眼睛望向男爵，希望他能解开手上的手铐，不过很快他的意志又被撞碎——壮汉对那处敏感开始了暴风雨般的进犯，超出承载范围的东西几乎将他的肚皮都薄薄顶起一块，米达麦亚呼吸急促，不自觉地紧绷身躯，他知道这人就要到了，果不其然，几次席卷神智的强烈快感压倒理性思索，他在被持续的射精后同样攀登高潮。</p>
<p>壮汉似乎想给他留下一个吻，但还未成功就已经乖乖让位。现在架住他的双腿的是男爵，借着上一个人的东西轻松进入被操弄的关口打开的穴道。男爵相比起居然来说东西要小得多，这让米达麦亚有了一丝喘息之机，他轻轻抓住男爵的衣袖，在另一个人终于在他的口腔里急促地发泄出来后，有意识地示弱“帮我解开……阁下……”</p>
<p>“我听不清啊！米达麦亚少将，想要什么可得说清楚了。”男爵的自尊心和征服欲得到极大的满足，他一边狠狠地操弄仍然紧致的躯体，一边坏心眼地提问。</p>
<p>“请……唔……帮我解开……手……”他垂眉敛眸，嘴角还沾着不知是谁的白浊液体，看上去弱小又无助，与一开始嚣张的模样简直是强烈对比。男爵张狂地笑出声，“不表现出一点诚意，我为什么要帮你呢？少将阁下？”</p>
<p>“……求你……”他闭上了眼睛，颤抖着唇舌。</p>
<p>他放肆地打量被他玩弄于股掌之间的蜂蜜头发男人，这幅浑身上下都被操透的模样，还可怜兮兮的闭着眼，似乎确实没有反抗之力了。男爵向巨人示意，束缚米达麦亚许久的手铐终于跌落在地。米达麦亚轻轻揉着压迫许久的腕子，不发一言。</p>
<p>“怎么？少将阁下，别人帮了你，你连句谢谢都不说么？”同伴里有人在起哄，米达麦亚向他浅浅一笑，男人忽然觉得自己的心像是被什么撞击了一下，而后一瞬他就没了思考的机会——没有人知道这个还被抓着腰进入的男人是怎么样忽然爆起，灵敏地一踢一卧，刚刚在他身上驰骋兽欲的男爵此刻已经不成样子地跌倒在地，难以置信地看着这个一身凌虐痕迹的少将站起身，眼中是掉成碎渣的冷酷。</p>
<p>他飞身踹在其余的贵族身上，游刃有余仿佛切菜，且踢的地方都是那要命的部位，而后他走到傻眼的大汉面前，当着他的面再度轻易地放倒了他。</p>
<p>男爵眼睛恐惧的睁大，浑身血液都冷冻了起来，比他还要矮小的男人眼中读不出丝毫的波澜，他厌恶地吐出嘴里残存的精液，丝毫没有给倒在地上的人一个眼神。男爵忽然感觉到全身心被羞辱，他大吼出声:“你们还愣着干什么！还不开枪给我杀了他！杀了他！”</p>
<p>贵族们仍然处在震惊中，最脆弱的部位被攻击，哪里还站的起身，勉强举起的枪也被忽然的射击打断——褐发妖瞳的男人率先冲进了囚室，立即将自己的衣服脱了下来，罩在遍体鳞伤的好友身上。</p>
<p>随后跟进来的莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯也察觉到空气中不寻常的意味，他们自觉地站在囚室外面，不去打扰这一对老友会面。</p>
<p>罗严塔尔哪里看不出发生了什么，他眼中的惊愕很快被痛苦取代，颤抖的手几乎抓不住挚友的肩，他无措地想要替米达麦亚擦去了脸上的汗水和浊物，却连开口的勇气都没有。</p>
<p>“帮我找件衣服，”被他的军装裹在怀里的蜂蜜色男人小小一只，只开口问了这一句要求，罗严塔尔立即将早已备好的衣服递了过去，少有的语无伦次，“在这，我怕你……抱歉，是我来晚了——”</p>
<p>米达麦亚没有理会他的反应，他努力将自己塞进这些着装中，让自己的腿不至于打抖。那些顺着光裸的腿流下来的东西刺激着罗严塔尔的视觉，他看向地上倒着的人，有的不知廉耻地下体仍然顶出一个帐篷，恶心地令他一脚踹了过去。</p>
<p>惨呼响绝囚室，米达麦亚深深的呼了一口气，转过身来的时候他轻轻拍了拍气到发抖的好友，轻声说:“我们走吧，别为畜生浪费时间。”</p>
<p>这位少将迈着坚定的步伐，把羞辱过他的人和这段不堪回首的记忆埋在这间囚室中。</p>
<p>-fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>